Niichan, Will I be Okay?
by yooniqueen
Summary: AU/ Setelah pembantaian keji terhadap keluarganya yang menyisakan dia dan kakaknya. Kini Hinata harus hidup sendiri di Shibuya./ "Aku sesungguhnya sadar Niichan tidak akan kembali lagi bahkan sejak pertama dia menatapku di Stasiun. Aku menunggunya ... karena dia bilang dia tidak membenciku." "... meskipun aku tau pasti dia juga tidak pernah menyayangiku."/ RNR diutamakan conkrit :D


Jangan cuma numpang lewat dong, ayo baca! Baca doang juga gak apa-apa ^^'a. Tapi asal kalian tau yah~ Review kalian itu sagat Elsh harapkan **#dor** ^^V.

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

"Aku sesungguhnya sadar _Niichan_ tidak akan kembali lagi bahkan sejak pertama dia menatapku di Stasiun. Aku menunggunya karena aku takut _Niichan_ akan menyesal atas perbuatannya (meninggalkanku).

... Karena dia bilang dia tidak membenciku."

Gadis ini menghela napas cukup dalam dan berat sebelum akhirnya melanjutkan perkataannya, "... meskipun aku tau pasti dia juga tidak pernah menyayangiku."

V96 # 60V

.

.

.

.

.

_facfiction _ini dipersembahkan oleh **yooniqueen**™

Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto

Niichan, Will I be Okay? © yooniqueen

_**WARNING**_**!  
**_**Multichap**_« _First Chapter _dengan prolog yang sesuatu, ngegemesin(?), unyu-unyu! _Fanfic_ pelampiasan dari _multichap _yang _hiatus _dan menjadi ikut-ikutan _hiatus_._  
_**AU **« _Author Universe_. Itu berarti _fanfict_ ini tidak _canon_! **#plok**.  
_**OoC**_ « _Out of Charakter_, dikit!  
_**Typo(s) and Miss Word **_« Sudah diedit kok, suer! Tapi yakali aja masih ada yang bandel ^^V

.

.

.

.

.

V96 # 60V

"Hina-_chan_, kau ingat Hachiko yang _Niichan_ ceritakan tempo hari?" Gadis kecil itu menangis indra pendengarannya tidak dengan benar berfungsi sekarang.

Beberapa jam yang lalu sebuah insiden hebat menimpa keluarganya. Belum terlupakan sedikitpun detail kejadian insiden buruk tersebut. Ironisnya kini satu-satunya keluarga yang ia miliki justru terkesan ingin meninggalkannya.

"_Niichan_—hiks!—_Niichaaan_~"

Apa yang bisa dia lakukan selain menangis dan merengek? Dia hanya gadis berumur enam tahun.

"Nggak tau_, Niichan._ Aku tidak tau," ingsaknya berlanjut.

Mata _belo-_nya tak henti-henti mengeluarkan cairan asin yang berhasil membuat aliran sungai di pipi tembemnya.

"Kau pasti mengingatnya, Uchiha Hinata." tangan yang lebih besar itu memutus jalur air mata di pipi adiknya. Untuk pertama kalinya dia mencoba menghentikan tangisan adiknya.

_Voila_! Seketika, gadis itu berhenti menangis. Masih dengan mata yang berkaca-kaca gadis itu memandang kakaknya sebelum akhirnya mengangguk.

Sang kakak menyeringai.

"Bagus Hinata! Kau sudah ingat—Jadi _Niichan_ ingin Hina-_chan_ menunggu ... persis seperti yang dilakukan Hachiko. Menunggu _Niichan_ di sini...," gerbong kereta yang dia pijak sedikit berguncang membuatnya melepaskan pegangannya pada pipi adiknya—beralih memegang sisi pintu gerbong. "... di Stasiun Shibuya." lanjutnya diakhiri tatapan yang hanya dimengerti oleh adiknya.

"_Wakatta_... Aku mengerti, _Niichan_,"

... gadis ini tertunduk sebelum menyadari kakaknya benar-benar pergi setelah sebelumnya terdengar seruan, "Tuan Muda Uchiha! Anda di mana?"

"-Ah!"

Tubrukan kecil terjadi. Antara pria berjas hitam dengan pemuda yang diketahui sebagai kakak dari Uchiha Hinata. Pria berjas hitam itu membungkuk meminta maaf, "_Sumimasen_," serunya sesaat kemudian menatap orang yang dia tabrak.

Betapa tarkejutnya dia ketika menyadari siapa orang yang dia tabrak, "Apakah anda...?"

"_Hai_, Saya adalah Uchiha Sasuke." Aku kakak Uchiha Hinata pada pria yang baru menabraknya.

"Saya benar-benar minta maaf Tuan Muda Uchiha," serunya kembali meminta maaf. Pria ini melihat sekeliling Uchiha Sasuke. Tidak ada yang lain bersamanya. "Apa hanya—"

Pemuda yang dipanggil Tuan Muda Uchiha ini memotong perkataannya dengan cepat. "Hanya saya. _Okaasan_, _Obaasan_, dan ... _imoutouchan_...," Kakak yang baru meninggalkan Hinata sendirian ini menelan ludah sesaat sebelum dia melanjutkan perkataannya, "... mereka terbunuh dalam pembantaian tersebut."

Kemudian air mata pun menetes untuk yang pertama kalinya.

... Sementara Uchiha Hinata, _imoutou_-nya, semakin menundukan kepalanya. Dia hanya berdiri di tepi rel kereta sembari teringsak, "Hina takut sendirian, _Niichan_...,"

V96 # 60V

_Niichan_, Hachiko yang _Niichan_ ceritakan dulu... Apakah itu patung yang selalu menemaniku?

_Niichan_, pasti bukan, kan? Karena Hachiko yang _Niichan_ ceritakan dengan Hachiko yang aku tau ... kenapa berbeda sekali?

_Niichan_, kau bilang asalkan menunggu, orang yang ditunggu pasti akan datang. Sama seperti Hachiko yang _Niichan_ ceritakan.

_Niichan_, kalau aku menunggu sedikit lebih lama lagi, apa _Niichan_ akan benar-benar datang untuk menemuiku? Pasti seperti itu kan. Aku akan terus menunggu hari di mana kita bisa berkumpul kembali.

_Niichan_, aku tidak mau menyerah! Tapi aku juga mulai lelah...\

_Niichan_, akankah aku baik-baik saja sampai kau kembali?

_Niichan_, akankah aku baik-baik saja?

... _Niichan_, _will i be okay_...?

_Will you be alright_?

_**To be Continued**_

V96 # 60V

_Kyaaa____fict_ macam apa coba? Gapapa ah, yang jelas Elsh sudah nge-_warning_ di atas. Kalau sekarang kalian mau _cengo_ itu resiko kalian **#dibuang**

C_hapter_ selanjutnya adalah alwal cerita sebenarnya. Walaupun Elsh nggak yakin mau memulai awal dari mana #eh. Ending uddah dapet awal dan klimaks-nya yang sesuatu.

Spoiler lainnya adalah: akankah ada hubungan incest antara Uchiha bersaudara? Atau justru menunjukan kekejaman Sasuke yang sepenuhnya?

_No silent reader, please!_ Cukup tau aja, Elsh, udah sering banget di-PHP-in sama statistiknya (faktor nge-_klik_ doang tapi nggak lanjut baca). Biar bagaimanapun Elsh _kepo_ banget dengan apa yang kalian pikirkan setelah baca _fanfic_ ini. Meskipun kalian tidak sedang memikirkan apapun. Tiggal tulis aja di kotak _review_ "tidak memikirkan apapun" #**duak. **Becanda! Nggak segitunya juga kali ngasi _review_ ke Elsh :)

Akhir kata:

_R_

_E_

_V_

_I_

_E_

_W_

_REVIEW_

V96 # 60V

Singaraja, 22 Mei 2014/ 10.31


End file.
